


marco bodt gets horny

by bonetittyies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ??? - Freeform, M/M, dead jokes, mentions of yugioh, weird kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonetittyies/pseuds/bonetittyies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this work is the product of me smearing monkey shit onto my fingers and the keyboard and typing with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	marco bodt gets horny

**Author's Note:**

> music listened to when writing this:  
> -the screams of white orphans  
> -the sound of someone taking a massive shit  
> -darren wilson rotting in hell  
> -having a ripper of a wank  
> -betrayal

so like,,, marcos walking around being a cute FuCK or whateverrr,,,  
"ahahHAhaha GEgE WHiZZ today ISNT HALFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF BAD" says marco AHHAhAHAHAhAhAhHAHAAAAAAAAAhaHAHAHAHAah that joke is dead  
jean comef in lookIng like he goT doused in CAT PIsS and ran over by a combine harvester

lITTLe diD JEAN kNOW  
THiS GETS MARCO HARd AS PLASTIC SCHOOL CHAIRS!!!!!!!!!!!  
"oh my meme,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,???" saiy jean. he is v confused.  
"ii............. UM!!! i--------------"  
"whAT is it mark???/ SpIT iT OUT!"

"........................................i love yu..."  
"whaAaAaAAAAAAaT??" jeanS EyeBAllS Pop OUT OF HIS STUID GoDDAmn HORSEEEEE HEAD HAHaahahahAHhaHahahahhahaHahahahahHAhhaHAhAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH that joke is also dead  
"...guioh" marco finish  
"oh shit,... i though yuo loVEd! me :_--((" cries jean, "BuT YOyu ONly LOVE YUGiOH!!!"  
"yeah........ le trolled ;-)" sais mICk jagger  
"oh my shitting yuo got ME(me) GUUUUUUUUUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

they end up shoving pepe thr frog up thier rectum together

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr:   
> donald-trumps-hair.tumblr.com


End file.
